A Dream?
by Skelkitt
Summary: Marchen Awakens Romance [?xReader]Dreaming of the same person every night isn't normal. You'd think that someone is really out there and that possibly you are ment to meet them. Right? Well it could all just be a dream or maybe fate wants it happen.
1. A Dream?

It was late at night a girl around the age 16 was sitting up on her bed with a blanket around her. She sighed as she ran a hand through her silver locks of hair. She couldn't believe that she had that dream again. A dream about a mysterious guy that she had never even met. Who was that blue haired boy that haunted her dreams every night? Not that she minded, but she could have had at least gotten a name by now. She knew nothing about him, but of one thing she was certain and that was that she had fallen in love with him. He saved her countless of times in her dreams, but why was it that right when something good was about to happen his fairy inturrupted! That must meant that he's not even real, because there are no such things as fairies right?

With another sigh she got out of bed. It would be pointless for her to stay there as she woudn't get another wink of sleep; at least not today. As she looked around to see if she had everything that she would need she heard her phone ring. Now this was weird. Who would be calling at this time of night? She went against answering so she just picked up her pack and walked out the door.As she closed the door she heard the answering machine record their message. She ignored it with a shrug locking the door.

It was still dark out as she walked down the sidewalk, but she didn't really care. She wasn't paying any attention where she was walking until she ran into someone. She apologized quickly with a small smile as she looked up.

She couldn't believe what she saw! This was the guy that was in her dreams! What a concidence that she would just run into him!

"Miss are you ok?" He asked seeing the suprised look on her face.

"Yes, I'm alright." She said with a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"I'm glad to hear that. You shouldn't be out this late at night though." He stated with a hint of worry.

"I could say the same fo you. By the way my name is Mika." She introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Mika-chan. My name is Alan." He said with a grin.

"Well we should both head home now shouldn't we?" Mika asked.

"Your right, but my home is far from here." He stated.

"Well you can some to my place then, Al-kun. I live by myself so there is plenty of space." Mika said happily taking a hold of his hand and pulled him along to her apartment.

While Mika wasn't paying attention Alan smiled at her childish antics. She really was like the Mika he had dreamt of, but how could he tell her without making it seem that he was crazy? He'd just have to figure that out once they got to her place.

After Mika had shown Alan her apartment and where both comfortably sitting on the sofa she asked, "Have you ever had a dream that felt so real?"

At first he was surprised, but then knew what was going on. He smirked, "Yeah, I have, I keep having this dream with this beautiful girl, but someone always seems to interrupt when I'm about to tell her how I feel."

Mika felt a pang in her heart not knowing whether that could possibly be her or not. While she was deep in thought she hadn't noticed that he had gotten closer to her. When she relized how close they were it was too late. His lips had already descended themselves over hers in a kiss. By reaction she closed her eyes and wrapped her around his neck. Gently he nibbled her bottom lip for entrance. She gladly gave it to him as both of their tongues met.

Once they separated for air Mika was laying on the couch with Alan on top of her. With a blush she asked, "So you were the guy in my dreams?"

He nodded as their foreheads met. "Now lets go back to where we belong." He stated.

Mika looked puzzled as to what he meant of 'where they belong'. So she asked, "What do you mean?"

He chuckled as he whispered in her ear, "Let's go back to Mar Heaven."

Just as she was about to ask another question the phone rang surprising the both of them. As she was about to reach for the phone Alan stopped her from doing so. As the answering machine picked up they heard a shriek, "Alviss!! Don't you dare bring her back to Mar!" with that they had seemed to have hung up.

"Whose Alviss?" Mika asked with curiosity shining in her golden orbs.

"That my love is my name in Mar. Here though it is Alan. As for the one that was shrieking; she is my some-what annoying fairy Bell." He answered sitting up.

"So she's the one that always kept me from doing this." She stated pulling him back down into a kiss.

With a smirk he said, "Yeah, that's the one."

"Then let's go to Mar and show her who you truly belong to." She said pulling him down for another kiss as she used one of his many rings or arm to take them both to Mar.


	2. Where am I?

A girl with medium length silver hair seemed lost in what looked like a graveyard. As she looked at all the different tombstones that surrounded her, she wondered how she got there. At the moment all she could remember was her name and nothing more. Thinking through all of this she never noticed the figure behind her that was getting closer and closer until it had touched her shoulder. At the sudden touch on her shoulder she turned around in a flash about to slap whomever touched her. The guy or at least she thought it was a guy had caught her wrist before it had managed to make contact with his face.

The guy yanked her by the wrist to the point where he would be able to look her in the eyes as he glared at her he barked, "Who are you?! And what are you doing here at Phantom's tomb?!"

Stuttering the poor girl answered, "M-my name is M-mika. Who is this P-phantom?"

He didn't believe this girl named Mika. She was probably part of the Cross Guard but then if she was how had she known where Phantom's grave was at? No one, but the Knights of the Zodiac, knew where Phantom was at. Breaking him from his thoughts was someone's certain laughter that he hadn't heard in six years. He looked behind the girl to see the one that was supposedly killed by Danna yet there he stood in his full glory. He let go of her wrist unknownly as he walked up to the both of them.

"Peta, what are you doing to that poor girl?" He asked with a small smile.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. How was your rest, Phantom?" Peta wondered ignoring the fact that the girl was still there.

"My rest is not important. The fact that this young lady is here is." Phantom stated placing a hand on her shoulder.

Peta gave a slight bow. "There is an explanation for that. Shew as here before I even got here. I so not know who she belongs to, but she is a threat." Peta explained as if she were a thing instead of a person.

Mika didn't know what to do as the two males, Phantom and Peta, talked about what they should do.

"No, she ill be useful. What is your name?" Phantom asked politely.

She looked toward the ground as she whispered, "Mika."

"Where do you come from?" He questioned glancing toward Peta.

"I-I don't remember. I just woke up here." Mika said glancing up.

"Phantom? Do you really think that she could be the one?" Peta wondered with slight surprise in his voice.  
"She is the one that comes from _that_ world. She will help us win this war, but first we must test and train her." Phantom stated with a smirk.

"Wait! War? What war? How am I going to help with a war? I don't even know how to fight!" Mika exclaimed backing away.

"Don't be afraid we'll teach you. Besides it's a _small_ war. It's nothing to really worry about." Phantom explained.

"Would you help me find out who I am?" She asked with a slight gleam of hope in her eyes.

"Of course, just listen to what I have to say." Phantom stated taking a hold of her hand. She nodded yes as both of the males smirked and lead her to the castle. There they trained her on how to use arm and what certain ones were capable of doing.


	3. A Suggestion

It had been a couple of months since Mika appeared in Mar. Currently she was on one of th castle's many balconies. The gentle breeze made her skirt and hair sway. As she was about to sit on the railing of the balcony someone pulled her into a hug from behind. At first she tensed up, but once she recognized to who the arms belonged to she relaxed.

"What are you doing out here?" They whispered in her ear.

She sighed, "I just wanted to relax and think about stuff."

"But you might get sick if you stay out too long." They stated.

"Phantom, that wouldn't be my fault. If someone would just give me a jacket I would be fine." She sighed once again resting her head against his shoulder closing her eyes.

"I'll send someone to go get you a jacket. Probably a pawn so nothing stirs up in Mar at least not yet." Phantom suggested picking her up bridal style.

As he took her to her bed and laid her down gently Mika complained, "Why can't I go?!?"

He threw a blanket at her as he yawned, "you wont be able to come back to the castle if you leave."

"That's not fair!" She yelled with the blanket on her head.

Sitting at the edge of the bed he asked, "How's it not fair?" as he took off his mask.

"Cause everyone else can leave and come back so why cant' I?" Mika asked sitting up as she took the blanket off her head.

"Their a part of the Chess Pieces though." Phantom stated laying down with his head on her lap.

Mika sighed as she played with his hair. As the only sound in the room was the sound of birds and the light wind blowing in and out of the room. She then started humming a light tune that she suddenly gotten the urge to hum. Phantom opened his eyes as he heard her hum. Without her noticing he sat up and gently pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes snapped open as she felt his lips press against hers. As he pushed her down her eyes fluttered shut right when his hand was about to go underneath her shirt there was a knock on the door. Phantom growled loud enough for Mika to hears as he barked, "What is it?"

Behind the door Peta's voice stated, "Phantom, the Queen is looking for you. She said that is was urgent."

Phantom sighed as he got up and off the bed. With a small yawn Mika grabbed the blanket and covered herself with it slowly drifting to sleep. Phantom picked up his mask that somehow had fallen on the floor, as he opened the door to see Peta waiting he put on his mask and closed the door silently behind him.

"Did I interrupt something?" Peta asked glancing the sleeping form on the bed before Phantom closed the door.

"As a matter of fact you did. What does the Queen want? That is what you came for, did you not?" Phantom stated running a hand through his hair.

"Apparently something just happened and the Queen wants your advice. Remember not to get attached to that girl. She is a tool and you have plans for her that can't be intruded by emotions." Peta said leading Phantom to the study that the Queen was in.

Phantom smirked, "But it's all going according to plan." He walked into the study leaving behind Peta who grinned knowing were it was all going.


	4. Leaving The Castle

Mika silently walked down a hall with headphones on. They were in her pocket since she had shown up in Mar. Funny thing was that it never seemed to stop playing and she had it turned on for a couple of days. Personally she thought it was a special arm, but she could be wrong.

"Mika!" Peta yelled as he spotted her down the hallway. She stopped walking so he could catch up and she wouldn't end up getting lectured, because of it.

"Why didn't you show up at your training?" Peta questioned.

Mika sighed, "I didn't feel like going. Besides I wanted to find a way to go outside, but apparently everything is trying to keep me inside."

"It's because your not allowed to leave the castle. Phantom will not be happy once he hears that you are trying to leave and that you skipped your training." Peta stated with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"What are you my babysitter?" Mika asked taking off the headphones and putting them back into pocket.

"I'm not your babysitter I'm you guardian." Peta sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"No, my guardian arm is Al-kun." Mika smiled as she touched her necklace that had an angel charm dangling from it.

"Why do you keep calling it Al-kun?" Peta wondered out loud.

"I don't know I just do. It's just a name that I really like." Mika stated walking down the hallway once again.

"I wasn't done talking to you!" barked Peta.

"But I'm done talking to you!" She yelled back going into a light jog so he wouldn't catch her. She wasn't watching were she was going and ran into someone. She apologized quickly knowing that she had to be careful around the Chess Pieces. She looked up to see Phantom standing in front of her. Unknowingly she let out a sigh that she didn't even know she was holding in.

"Shouldn't you be training?" Phantom asked with a slight smile.

"But I wanna go outside today." Mika complained.

"We already had this conversation. Just do what I tell you." He said walking past her.

Mika turned around to look at his back pouting, "then let me join the Chess Pieces."

"Your not ready for that. Especially if your skipping your training." Phantom stated glancing toward Peta, who was just walking toward them.

"I don't need anymore training though. I want to be out there in the War games." Mika complained as she suddenly clung on to his arm.

"The War games haven't even started." Phantom said glancing at her clingy form.

"Aren't they going to start soon though? I heard that they were going to start in a couple of weeks." Mika stated letting go of his arm as she sat down on the floor.

"And exactly how did you figure that out?" Phantom curiously asked.

"When you guys had a meeting about it I overheard that it was going to start." Mika said as she clasped a hand over her mouth knowing that she probably shouldn't have said that.

Phantom smirked, "You mean you were eavesdropping."

"That's because I know your always going to say that I'm not ready to join. How can I prove to you that I am ready?" Mika asked standing up.

Phantom grinned, "If you manage to survive on your own out there in Mar Heaven until the War games start and you manage to get to the destination that the War games will be held then I might let you join the Chess Pieces. Oh and if I do let you join the Chess Pieces you must pass the test that everyone else must pass to join."

"I'll do it!" Mika happily stated.

"Go get your stuff. You shall leave soon." Phantom ordered.

Mika ran to her room to go get her stuff leaving Phantom and Peta behind.

"What was that about?" Peta questioned as they both walked down the hallway.

"It's to teach her a lesson the hard way. She shouldn't be skipping training much less eavesdropping on the classified plans of the Chess Pieces." Phantom calmly sated.

"How is this going to teach her a lesson? Your just sending her away for a while then your just going to let her join." Peta wondered.

"It will not be as easy as it sounds. She will have to work hard, very hard. As well as win a couple of matches. Then if she manages to beat one of them. I'll let her join." Phantom smirked.

"You never cease to amuse me." Peta said as they both waled into the library.

Mika happily packed everything that she needed into a small pack that wouldn't be to hard to carry and fight with whenever she got into trouble.

As she was going to grab a couple of books to read whenever she got bored a fairy with spiked blue hair sat on her hand. He was wearing brown shorts and a blue shirt.

"Mika, what are you doing?" He questioned as he got in a comfortable position on her hand.

She shook her hand and made the fairy sit on the desk in her room as she grabbed the books that she wanted as she answered, "I'm finally going to be able to leave the castle so I'm packing my things that I'm going to need."

"Yay! I'll be able to show you around Mar." He stated excitedly as he flew over to sit on her shoulder.

"Yes, Phonse, you will be able to show me around, but I also need to train." Mika said zipping up her pack.

"Training is boring though! Isn't that why you skip your training? Like you are doing now?" Phonse asked.

"That's only cause we do the same thing everyday!" Mika complained walking out of her room with Phonse sitting comfortably on her shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell Peat that? Or Phantom? I'm sure if you told him he'd change it." Phonse suggested getting off of her shoulder and flying ahead of her.

Mika frowned, "I did. They just either don't listen or think that I'm not ready for anything harder at not yet."

Peta walked up to the both of them before Phonse could respond. Peta gave Phonse a glance before he put his attention on Mika.

"Are you ready to leave?" Peta asked uncaring.

Mika smiled, "Yup, I'm ready. Where is Phantom?"

Peta lead her to the entrance of the castle as he replied, "He has some important business to take care of but he wishes you good luck and for you to tell no one of the Chess Pieces."

Phonse sat on her head as she walked toward the entrance with a big smile on her face. "Of course I wont tell anyone about the Chess Pieces. I'm not that big of an idiot." She stated.

"You do know that you just called yourself an idiot?" Phonse smirked.

"Shut up!" Mika yelled as they walked out fo the castle and into the forest leaving behind an annoyed Peta.


End file.
